Saranghae
by mikihyo
Summary: SUPER GENERATION FANFIC / "Oppa, Saranghae" sebuah kata yang menyisakkan makna mendalam bagi Kyuhyun hingga ia dewasa / KYUSEO / STRAIGHT / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**Super Generation Fan Fiction**

**Saranghae**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Seo Joohyun (Seohyun), Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Warning : Untuk para FUJOSHIPPER (MinKyu, KyuMin, dll) apalagi yang gak suka Super Junior x SNSD fic mendingan jangan baca atau hanya akan cemburu(?) buta. Saya lagi suka ama cerita boy x girl ^^v**

**Yang kena tag tapi gak suka, bilang aja ma saya tak apa ^^**

**Biar saya remove, atau klo bisa remove sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**~KyuSeo~**

**.**

"_Oppa temani Seo, ne?"_

"_Mau kemana Seo? Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, kau tidak takut apa?"_

"_Gwenchana. Kan ada Kyu Oppa, Seo tidak takut. Kyu Oppa akan selalu menemani Seo, ne?"_

"_Haha dasar kau itu. Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menemanimu"_

"_Terus bersama Seo juga, ne?"_

"_Iya. Aku akan terus bersamamu Seo"_

"_Oppa…"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Saranghae…"_

.

~KyuSeo~

.

-Seohyun POV-

.

Annyeong. Namaku Seo Joohyun, tapi sejak kecil aku dipanggil Seohyun. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku menjadi Trainee disebuah agensi entertainment untuk mengejar cita-citaku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Pihak Manajemen sedang membuat proyek untuk meluncurkan Girlband baru dan aku termaksuk kedalamnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengan calon member Girlband yang lain.

"Namaku Kim Taeyeon, kau siapa?"tanya gadis yang yang ada disampingku kepada gadis yang ada disamping kanannya (bukan aku). "Jessica Jung"jawab gadis itu.

Perkenalan mereka-pun berlanjut, aku bisa melihat mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik satu sama lain.

Mataku masih menelusuri gadis-gadis lainnya. Mereka-pun sama, terlihat mulai akrab satu sama lain.

_There're many time when I'm too shy_

Itu benar. Walaupun cita-citaku adalah seorang penyanyi, tapi aku sangat pemalu. Masuk agensi ini-pun aku benar-benar berusaha keras. Tapi tetap saja, setelah menjadi Trainee aku masih pemalu, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Aku tidak berani menyapa gadis-gadis yang baru pertama kali kutemui ini. Aku takut terlihat aneh dan memalukan.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari sini, mereka semua sangat cantik. Pantas sekali untuk didebutkan.

"Kenapa diam saja?"aku terkejut saat seseorang memeggang pundakku. Aku-pun langsung menoleh cepat.

"N-Ne?"sahutku terbata-bata. Cantik sekali orang yang menyapaku ini, aku terperangah.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau tegang sekali"ujarnya sambil memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku-pun tertunduk malu. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat aneh, eoh? Ottoke?

"Kau lucu sekali. Siapa namamu? Perkenalkan, namaku Im Yoona"ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku kembali memberanikan diri menatapnya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"S-Seo Joohyun-.. im-nida.."suaraku masih bergetar. Bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama saja aku gugup!

"Seo-.. siapa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar suaramu"ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Oh, sudah gugup, suaraku kecil pula.

"Seohyun! Pa-panggil aku Seohyun saja!"aku menyahut dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini-pun langsung menoleh kearahku. Sepertinya mereka terkejut mendengarku berteriak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya gadis bernama Yoona itu sambil menatapku dalam. Kulihat gadis-gadis lain juga sudah kembali dengan kegiatanya masing-masing.

Aku benar-benar malu.

"Seohyun? Kau sakit?"tanya Yoona lagi. Aku-pun mendangakan kepalaku pelan.

"N-ne.. Gwenchana.."ucapku pelan. Kudengar Yoona terkekeh kecil. "Haha sepertinya kau memang gugup ya? Lucu sekali"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku memang memalukan.

"Ya, Seohyun~ kenapa diam lagi? Padahal tadi aku sudah mendengar suaramu, kenapa sekarang tak bersuara lagi?"tanya Yoona lanjut.

"Yoona! Kemari dulu!"belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba beberapa gadis yang berada tak jauh dihadapanku memanggil Yoona. "Oh, aku dipanggil. Kalau begitu aku permisi Seohyun"ia tersenyum kembali dan segera pergi meniggalkanku.

Aku-pun kembali diam sendirian. Gadis-gadis lain sudah mendapat temannya masing-masing, tapi aku tidak. Padahal ada orang yang mengajakku bicara tadi, tapi aku malah diam saja. Seohyun Pabo!

Pikiranku-pun melayang kepada teman-teman sekolahku. Ya, sejak aku menjadi Trainee 6 bulan yang lalu, aku tidak pernah lagi berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Pulang sekolah aku harus langsung ke agensi dan latihan sampai malam. Tidak ada waktu bersama selain disekolah, itu-pun mereka tidak sekelas denganku. Karena aku pemalu, teman sekolahku-pun hanya beberapa, aku tidak bisa akrab dengan yang lain selain mereka.

Terkecuali satu orang. Dia sudah bersama denganku sejak kecil, bahkan kami punya impian yang sama. Dia juga menjadi Trainee diagensi ini. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia lebih tua 2 tahun diatasku, karena itu aku memanggilnya _Oppa_. Kyu Oppa baru 3 bulan ini bergabung dengan agensi, impiannya juga menjadi penyanyi.

Aku sangat dekat dengannya. Namun sejak aku masuk agensi, aku juga seperti hilang kontak dengannya. Walaupun satu agensi, namun kelompok kami pisah. Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya disini. Sepertinya ia sama sibuknya denganku.

"_Jika aku menghidupkan kehidupanku lagi.."_

"_Jika aku terlahir kembali & terus kembali.."_

"_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu walau hanya sehari.."_

"_Kau-lah satu-satunya yang kujaga.."_

"_Kau-lah yang satu-satunya aku cinta.."_

"_Aku.. Benar, karena aku cukup bahagia jika aku bisa bersamamu.._"

_Kim Yesung – It Has To Be You_

Selalu terbayang diotakku lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Kyu Oppa. Suaranya benar-benar indah, aku sangat kagum padanya. Karenanya juga aku bisa menemukan impianku.

Kyu Oppa.. Apa kabarmu sekarang?

.

~KyuSeo~

.

-Author POV-

.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga~ Aku lelah~"ucap beberapa gadis yang keluar dari ruang latihan. Jam makan siang tiba, kelompok Seohyun-pun diperbolehkan untuk istirahat.

Gadis-gadis lain sudah punya janji bersama untuk makan siang, kecuali Seohyun. Walau sudah latihan bersama, Seohyun belum juga mendapat teman.

Terlebih lagi saat ia tahu bahwa ia termuda di kelompok itu. Seohyun benar-benar canggung harus berhadapan dengan para Onnie-nya.

"Wah, Umma membawakanku kentang manis! Kyaa.. senangnya"girang Seohyun saat melihat beberapa kentang manis ada didalam kotak bekalnya. Seohyun memilih tempat sepi yang tak jauh dari tempat latihan untuk makan siangnya. Lagi-lagi ia sendiri, hanya ditemani kotak bekal bergambar Anime Keroro-nya.

Seohyun-pun mulai melahap makan siangnya. Berkali-kali wajahnya bersemu saat mengunyah makanan lezat buatan Umma-nya. Ya, Seohyun memang suka dengan masakan Umma-nya. Terlebih kentang manis.

Namun matanya teralih saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kyu Oppa?"Seohyun memicingkan matanya, berusaha memastikan siapa laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa temannya itu.

Seohyun-pun tersenyum lebar saat ia yakin bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya benar-benar Kyuhyun.

"Benar Kyu Oppa"girang Seohyun lagi yang kini matanya terfokus hanya pada Kyuhyun, bukan kotak bekalnya. Namun senyumnya langsung sirna saat melihat Kyuhyun dirangkul mesra oleh salah satu teman wanitanya.

NYUT.

Seohyun terhenyak. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat hal itu. Ada sedikit perasaan dimana ia tak suka melihat Kyuhyun dirangkul oleh wanita lain, apalagi wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

Kyuhyun-pun tak sengaja melihat kearah Seohyun. Mereka-pun bertemu pandang, Seohyun terkesiap, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada Seohyun didekatnya-pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Annyeong. Lama tak jumpa"sapa Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada disamping Seohyun. Ia-pun segera duduk disamping Seohyun.

"A-annyeong Oppa…"balas Seohyun pelan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk malu.

"Wah, Kapten Gunso! (julukan Keroro) haha, kau masih memakai kotak bekal ini yah~"seru Kyuhyun saat melihat kotak bekal yang dibawa Seohyun.

"Ne Oppa. Ini-kan hadiah yang pernah Oppa berikan saat natal, karena itu aku pakai baik-baik"sahut Seohyun. Kyuhyun-pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap-usap rambut Seonhyun.

"Dasar Seororo~ dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Gomawo sudah mau memakai hadiah dariku"wajah Seohyun kembali memerah saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Memang hanya didepan Kyuhyun ia bisa merasa nyaman. Seohyun-pun mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau sudah dimasukkan ke grup ya?"tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Seohyun-pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ne, tapi kami masih belum tahu apakah kami akan debut atau tidak. Pelatih hanya menyuruh kami latihan"jawab Seohyun.

"Itulah yang namanya Trainee. Kita hanya bisa latihan dan latihan tanpa tahu kapan bisa debut"ujar Kyuhyun.

Seohyun-pun terkekeh kecil. "Hhi aku tahu Oppa. Aku-kan sudah lebih lama disini daripada kau"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kau seniorku disini ya? Haha"Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama Seohyun.

"Aniyo. Kau tetap seniorku Oppa, kau-kan lebih tua dariku. Lagipula kita hanya beda 3 bulan masuk agensi"senyum Seohyun.

"Dasar kau itu.."Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap-usap rambut Seohyun. "Tetap saja polos seperti biasanya"senyum Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun hanya membalas dengan senyum manis.

"Oh Iya, bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu? Apa kalian sering berkumpul?"pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat senyuman diwajah Seohyun pudar.

"Ani.."Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ada waktu Oppa. Kami bahkan kehilangan kontak"murung Seohyun.

"Ya~ jangan bersedih seperti itu. Mereka pasti mengerti. Lagipula disini kau juga dapat teman-kan? Apalagi kau sudah tergabung disebuah grup, akan lebih mudah untuk mencari teman"ucap Kyuhyun santai tanpa tahu keadaan yang dihadapi Seohyun.

Seohyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya malah terlihat makin murung. "Ya, gwenchana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum punya teman Oppa. Dan aku termuda di kelompok, aku tidak berani menyapa Onnie-Onnie-ku.."ucap Seohyun pelan. Kyuhyun-pun diam sejenak menatap Seohyun. Ia tahu betul bagaimana pribadi Seohyun, karena itu ia mencoba mengerti.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan segera mendapat teman. Tidak apa walau mereka lebih tua darimu, berpikirlah positif"ucap Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun terperanjak.

"Kyuhyun!"panggil beberapa orang teman Kyuhyun yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Oh, aku harus kembali sekarang. Baiklah, latihan yang benar ya, jangan lupa makan yang banyak. Seororo Hwaiting!"seru Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

Seohyun masih terdiam memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka akhirnya bisa bertemu. Jujur ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, ia-pun kembali bersemangat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Waktu istirahatnya-pun habis, Seohyun segera membereskan bekal dan kembali keruang latihan.

.

~KyuSeo~

.

-Seohyun POV-

.

"Seohyun vocalmu sudah bagus. Kau hanya perlu belajar lagi untuk membawakan lagu ini. Kusarankan kau belajar bersama dengan Onnie-Onnie-mu, denga begitu kalian bisa memadukan suara dengan baik"pesan pelatih saat aku bicara empat mata dengannya.

Latihan bersama dengan Onnie-Onnie? Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan aku tidak perbah bicara dengan mereka. Kulihat para Onnie itu sedang berkumpul sambil belajar bernyanyi bersama.

Aku-pun mendekati mereka pelan-pelan dan langsung duduk dibelakang salah satu Onnie yang membelakangiku. Ya, mereka membuat lingkaran, dan aku terlambat karena bicara dengan pelatih tadi, karena itu aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam lingkaran itu.

"Seohyun? Kenapa memisahkan diri begitu? Ayo sini!"seru Yoona Onnie yang ada diseberangku. Semua Onnie-pun langsung melirik kearahku, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau aku belum bergabung dilingkaran.

Aku-pun segera menghampiri Yoona Onnie sambil menundukkan wajahku malu. Yoona Onnie membuka celah untukku bergabung.  
>Kami-pun kembali memulai latihan bersama. Sepanjang latihan, beberapa Onnie terlihat percaya diri meninggikan suara mereka dibagian-bagian tertentu. Sedangkan aku hanya berani menatap kertas lirik dan ikut bernanyi. <em>Seohyun, kau memang payah!<em>

Latihan-pun selesai. Kami mulai membereskan isi tas kami sambil menunggu pelatih datang dan mengijinkan kami pulang. Lagi-lagi aku memilih sendiri dikursi yang ada didekat toilet.

Yoona Onnie yang sejak tadi mengajakku bicara tidak bisa menemaniku. Ia berkumpul lagi dengan Yuri Onnie dan Sooyoung Onnie.

"Magnae kita itu namanya siapa?"aku langsung terdiam kaku saat mendengar suara Jessica Onnie didalam toilet. Aku-pun menghentikan aktifitasku dan berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Seo… Kalau tidak salah Seohyun. Tadi kudengar Yoona memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya"jawab Taeyeon Onnie.

"Dia pendiam sekali ya? Aku tidak sadar kalau tadi dia duduk dibelakangku. Aku pikir kita sudah lengkap, ternyata dia tertinggal"sahut Tiffany Onnie.

"Aku juga tidak sadar. Aku baru tahu waktu Yoona memanggilnya, setelah itu kuhitung ulang jumlah member kita dan lengkap. Berarti aku memang melewatkan Seohyun tadi"ucap Taeyeon Onnie.

"Dia benar-benar pendiam ya. Sama sekali tidak bicara sedikitpun"sahut Tiffany Onnie.

"Ya.. kalau terlalu diam begitu sih.. aku juga merasa repot"aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Taeyeon Onnie. Tanganku meremas kuat ujung rok pendekku.

"Terlebih lagi aku tertua disini. Pelatih sering bertanya absen kalian padaku, kalau dia tidak bicara, aku tidak akan tahu ada dia"lanjut Taeyeon Onnie. Aku-pun semakin tersentak. Aku tak menyangka, walaupun diam ternyata aku merepotkan Onnie-ku juga, apalagi dia Taeyeon Onnie, yang paling tua diantara kami.

Pelatih-pun datang. Semua member langsung berkumpul mengerumuni pelatih. Begitu juga Taeyeon Onnie, Jessica Onnie dan Tiffany Onnie yang sudah keluar dari toilet. Aku-pun menunduk saat mereka berjalan melewatiku, sepertinya mereka memang tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku-pun segera bangkit dan ikut berkumpul dengan pelatih.

.

~KyuSeo~

.

_Ya.. kalau terlalu diam begitu sih.. aku juga merasa repot_

_kalau dia tidak bicara, aku tidak akan tahu ada dia_

Aku terus termenung dengan kata-kata Taeyeon Onnie. Entah kenapa aku merasa kata-kata itu menyindirku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak. Kata-katanya memang benar. Aku terlalu diam dan pemalu.

Aku tidak berani menyapa Onnie-Onnie-ku. Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapku sombong dan tidak mau bicara dengan mereka? Ottoke?

Padahal bukan itu maksudku..

Aku menggeliat diatas tempat tidurku. Pikiranku penat memikirkan semuanya. Ingin sekali aku berbagi cerita dengan teman-temanku, tapi tidak bisa. Aku sudah hilang kontak.

Memendamnya sendiri seperti ini, hatiku-pun sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menangis. Berat bagiku bergaul dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua. Aku bukan pribadi yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, dengan teman sebaya saja susah apalagi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Aku butuh teman… Teman yang mau mendengar ceritaku dan menghiburku..

Pikiranku-pun melayang kepada Kyu Oppa. Dengan segera aku mengambil Handphone-ku. Kalau nomor Kyu Oppa aku masih punya, karena dulu aku-pun sering berbagi cerita dengannya.

Namun kuurungkan niatku untuk meneleponnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia belum pulang? Sepertinya sibuk sekali…"gumamku sambil melihat layar Handphone-ku.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang? Tapi.. Tidak! Tidak! Dia pasti lelah. Seo.. kau tidak boleh mengganggunya"perintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali melayang saat melihatnya dirangkul oleh teman wanitanya. Hatiku kembali sakit mengingat saat itu. Aku tidak rela, tidak! Aku tidak suka.

Aku-pun sudah menyadarinya. Aku… menyukai Kyu Oppa.

"_Oppa…"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Saranghae"_

"_M-mwo? Seo? Kau bilang apa?"_

"_Saranghae. Kyu Oppa saranghae"_

Aku sudah mengakuinya sejak kecil. Entah saat itu seperti apa perasaanku, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku masih terlalu kecil, mungkin ucapan itu hanya dianggap candaan olehnya. Karena itu dia tidak pernah meresponnya sedikit-pun.

Tapi semakin dewasa, aku semaki yakin bahwa aku memang menyukainya. Ucapan _Saranghae_ waktu itu memberi kesan mendalam bagiku.

Kyu Oppa… Aku tertekan disini… Aku butuh teman…

Kapan kita bisa bicara seperti dulu lagi? Aku merindukanmu…

Aku berharap bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu, saat kau bilang kau akan selalu menemani dan bersamaku…

Supaya aku tidak kesepian seperti ini…

.

~KyuSeo~

.

-Author POV-

.

Beberapa bulan-pun terlewati. Seohyun mulai terbiasa bergaul dengan para Onnie-nya, walaupun terkadang ia masih saja canggung. Namun member lain mencoba mengerti pribadi Seohyun, karena itu mereka sangat menjaga dan melindungi Seohyun.

Seohyun-pun semakin hari semakin dekat dengan para Onnie-nya. Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar tidak menyusahkan Onnie-Onnie-nya lagi. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada mreka semua. Seohyun hampir putus asa karena hubungannya tidak membaik dengan para Onnie-nya sebelum ini.

Beruntung Yoona menjelaskan semuanya kepada yang lain dan mereka-pun mengerti. Karena itu Seohyun sangat dekat dengan Yoona sekarang karena ia merasa sangat berterima kasih. Ia-pun sangat menyayangi Onnie-Onnie-nya yang lain.

_I Truly… have nothing but gratitude for my Onnie's_

_I'm just so thankful and… I really can't say anything other than just Thank You_

_Yoona Onnie, Tiffany Onnie, Jessica Onnie, Sunny Onnie, Taeyeon Onnie, Sooyoung Onnie, Hyoyeon Onnie, and Yuri Onnie, Thank you so much and I love you_

_Seo Joo-Hyun_

.

~KyuSeo~

.

-Seohyun POV-

.

Tahun-tahun sulit telah kami lewati. Dan akhirnya kami bisa berada dipanggung Idol. Hampir setahun aku memulai karirku bersama ke-delapan Onnie-ku. Sekarang aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki Onnie seperti mereka.

Kyuhyun Oppa ternyata lebih dulu debut dibanding aku. Kemampuannya memang sangat hebat, dalam waktu 3 bulan ia sudah diterima untuk masuk grup Boyband yang sudah didebutkan terlebih dahulu. Sekarang-pun dia tetap seniorku. Grup mereka adalah senior kami.

Walaupun kami sudah bekerja di agensi yang sama, namun tetap saja, jadwal yang memadati kegiatan kami membuatku semakin sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Kisah cintaku-pun tak berlanjut, sama seperti dulu. Tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun. (T_T)

_Kyuhyun-shi, kudengar kau dekat dengan Girl's Generation Seohyun? Apa itu benar?_

Aku terkejut saat mendegar suara di TV yang menyebut-nebut namaku. Aku-pun segera menoleh kearah TV ruang ganti tersebut. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Kyu Oppa sedang diwawancarai.

_Dia memang dekat dengan Seohyun~ Kalian tahu? Bahkan mereka banyak mempunyai benda couple~_

_Hyung.. kau bicara apa sih?_

Kyu Oppa terlihat risih dengan candaan para Hyungnya.

"Wah, kenapa namamu disebut Seo? Apa yang mereka bicarakan itu benar?"suara Sunny Onnie mengagetkanku. Aku-pun menoleh kearah Onnie Aegyo-ku itu.

"Kami hanya teman biasa Onnie.."ucapku pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya~ aku tahu Kyuhyun Oppa memang temanmu sejak kecil Seo. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sedekat itu"kali ini Yuri Onnie yang mencoba menggodaku.

"Aniyo Onnie. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"aku tersipu malu.

_Haha sepertinya cukup jelas buktinya kalau kalian memang dekat. Kyuhyun-shi apa kau tidak mau membicarakan hubunganmu dengannya?_

_Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tolong jangan bahas masalah itu_

Aku kembali tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata tajam Kyu Oppa.

"Eh? apa itu? Kyuhyun tidak suka digosipkan dengan Seo?"lejit Sooyoung Onnie.

"Wah, kata-katanya tajam sekali. Sepertinya ia merasa risih dengan gossip itu"sahut Hyoyeon Onnie.

"Kyuhyun memang tidak suka seperti itu"kata-kata Taeyeon Onnie semakin membuatku terkesiap. Aku-pun membalikkan badan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu dari member Super Junior yang lain, mereka bilang Kyuhyun memang tidak suka kalau ada yang membahas hubungannya dengan Seohyun. Mianhae Seo, aku bukan bermaksud menyakitimu"ucap Taeyeon Onnie pelan. Sejujurnya hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Apa Kyu Oppa membenciku? Apa aku menyusahkannya?

"G-Gwenchana Onnie. Siapapun tidak mau kehidupan pribadinya dikuak"aku berusaha tersenyum dan menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Seo, bukankah kau menyukainya?"tanya Taeyeon Onnie. "E-eh?"

"Aku bisa lihat dari sikapmu Seo. Bukankah selama ini kau menyukainya?"aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Taeyeon Onnie. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

"Itu benar Seo. Kami semua juga tahu kau menyukainya. Kalian teman sejak kecil-kan, pasti hubungan kalian sudah sangat dekat"senyum Yuri Onnie.

Aku-pun hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Seo.. katakan saja perasaanmu padanya"ujar Yoona Onnie sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Tapi… aku…"aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Berjuanglah Seo! Kau pasti bisa mengatakannya, kau sudah berusaha keras mendekati kami. Aku yakin tidak aka nada masalah dengan Kyuhyun!"seru Sooyoung Onnie sambil memberiku semangat.

"Tapi kata-kata Kyu Oppa tadi…"aku berusaha mengelak. "Mungkin dia hanya tidak suka dibeberkan dihadapan umum Seo. Bicaralah dengannya dulu"sahut Taeyeon Onnie.

Semua Onnie-pun memberi semangat padaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia, dulu aku selalu merasa tertekan berada dilingkungan orang dewasa tapi sekarang aku punya delapan Onnie yang selalu menjaga dan membantuku. _Thanks A Lot Onnie_.

.

~KyuSeo~

.  
>-Author POV-<p>

.

"Hyung, mau apa kita kesini malam-malam begini? Kau yang janjian dengan Yoona kenapa aku yang dibawa-bawa?"gerutu Kyuhyun saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Siwon menemaninya ketaman kantor malam-malam begini.

"Ya~ bahaya-kan kalau laki-laki dan perempuan hanya berdua malam-malam begini? Karena itu aku mengajakmu"ujar Siwon.

"Justru lebih bahaya lagi kalau ada 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Apalagi yang kau ajak _Evil Magnae_ sepertiku Hyung, kau mau penyakit _Evil_-ku mengganggu Yoona?"seringai Kyuhyun.

PLETAK(?)

Siwon-pun langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Kyu! Astaga Tuhan.. semoga kau diampuni dan diberkahi, Ameen"ucap Siwon seraya berdoa. Yah, memang jadi kebiasaan seorang Choi Siwon untuk selalu bersentuhan(?) dengan Tuhan.

"Ash.. sakit. Yang berpikir macam-macam duluan itu siapa Hyung? Kau-kan, Aww.."gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ah, susah kalau sudah ribut denganmu. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya, kau tunggu disini sampai Yoona datang"jelas Siwon yang langsung melesat(?) pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung? Jih~ kenapa malah aku yang ditinggal? Dasar aneh~"decak Kyuhyun.

Hampir sepuluh menit Kyuhyun menunggu, namun Siwon tidak datang-datang juga.

"Ck, kemana Pastur Choi itu? Ke toilet dilantai berapa sih? lama sekali~ Rusa betina itu juga tidak datang-datang!"gerutu Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan menunggu.

"O-Oppa?"perhatian Kyuhyun teralih saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Ia-pun menoleh cepat.

"Seohyun?"kaget Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun terlihat kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"A-Aku yang mau tanya… kenapa Oppa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya Siwon Oppa?"Seohyun mengerenyit bingung.

"Siwon Hyung? Tunggu! Bukankah yang seharusnya datang itu Yoona?"Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"He? Yoona Onnie? Ani, dia menyuruhku untuk bertemu Siwon Hyung disini, aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa"jawab Seohyun.

Otak jenius Kyuhyun-pun mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Seohyun yang tak kalah pintar-pun juga ikut memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ja-jangan-jangan mereka mengerjai kita?"seru Kyuhyun.

"Hng.. sepertinya begitu Oppa.."ucap Seohyun dengan senyum tipis.

"Yaish! Apa-apaan ini? Mengerjai magnae-nya masing-masing? Kalau si Rusa Betina itu sih aku tahu, dia memang iseng! Tapi Pastur Choi… Aah, seharusnya aku tahu dia juga licik,ck!"gerutu Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Ru-rusa betina? Maksud Oppa Yoona Onnie? Ya~ dia tidak iseng Oppa!"protes Seohyun yang tidak terima Onnie kesayangannya diledek. "Hanya saja… memang sedikit bandel"lanjut Seohyun sambil mengecilkan suara diakhir kalimat.

"Tuh kan! Kau saja mengakuinya. Aigoo.. mimpi apa aku semalam dikerjai begini"Kyuhyun masih bergumam tak jelas.

Seohyun-pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan karena kebetulan mereka sedang berdua seperti ini.

"Oppa.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan"panggil Seohyun pelan. Kyuhyun-pun langsung menoleh.

"Tadi aku liat wawancaramu di TV. Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka dibicarakan punya hubungan denganku?"akhirnya Seohyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah, sepertinya ia sedang gusar.

"Itu benar. Aku risih dibilang seperti itu"jelas Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun langsung terdiam kaku mendengar jawabannya. Hatinya kembali terasa perih bahkan mungkin hancur. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya, terlebih dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"O-oh.. begitu.. yah.. aku mengerti.."ucap Seohyun pelan. Ia-pun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa air matanya akan jatuh.

"Itu karena kau.."dengan segera Kyuhyun menlanjutkan kata-katanya. "Eh?"Seohyun-pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka mereka membahas itu didepan umum karena aku memikirkanmu"tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maksud Oppa?"tanya Seohyun.

"Para Fansku pasti banyak yang tidak menyetujuinya. Kau tau-lah bagaimana sikap _Fan Girl_ terhadap Idola pujaan mereka, terutama lelaki"jelas Kyuhyun. (Gue tersinggung nih Kyu =_=)

"Karena itu.. aku tidak mau mereka menjadi anti fansmu, aku sangat menghormatimu Seo"ucapan Kyuhyun langsung membuat Seohyun terkesiap. "Oppa…"

"Sebenarnya saat mengatakan hal itu aku juga risih… ash, serba salah!"gerutu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya semakin terlihat gusar. Seohyun-pun menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Se-sebenarnya…"Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku.. suka dibilang punya hubungan denganmu…"

DEG.

Jantung Seohyun bergejolak hebat. "Ma-maksud Oppa?"

"Ya~ padahal kau yang bilang sendiri! Masa kau lupa kata-katamu!"entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah menggerutu sekarang.

"Eh? A-aku bilang apa?"Seohyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Kata-katamu saat masih kecil! Yaish.. padahal aku selalu memikirkan hal itu walaupun sudah lewat beberapa tahun!"jelas Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata apa yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

_Saranghae._

Seohyun-pun teringat dengan kata-kata itu. "Ja-jangan-jangan yang Oppa maksud…"

"Iya kata-katamu itu.. bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang menyatakannya duluan? Aku jadi terlihat tidak _gentle_-kan…"gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menyatakannya duluan?"tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Huh.. kau itu tetap saja polos. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya.."jelas Kyuhyun. Seohyun-pun terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"La-lalu kenapa selama ini kau diam saja? Sejak aku mengatakan itu kau selalu diam"ucap Seohyun.

"Kau mengatakannya disaat usiamu masih anak-anak, aku bahkan lupa berapa usiamu saat itu. Aku pikir kau mengatakannya hanya karena sayang atau apa… yah, pikiran anak-anak. Tapi kata-katamu itu sukses membuatku kepikiran terus menerus!"jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"O-Oppa…"

"Ash.. sudahlah, kau-pun sudah mengerti-kan Seo. Aku menyukaimu!"Seohyun-pun terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu Seo. Ya~ kenapa kau malah diam? Katakan sesuatu"gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Seohyun. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Seohyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu memang bercanda? Ah.. sepertinya itu memang hanya pikiran anak-anakmu.."ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Namun tiba-tiba saja Seohyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ani Oppa. Nado Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.."ucap Seohyun jelas. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang terpaku diam. "S-Seo…"

"Selama ini kupikir kau tidak pernah menganggap kata-kataku itu karena kau hanya diam saja. Hatiku-pun sakit saat tahu kau tidak suka digosipkan punya hubungan denganku…"gumam Seohyun yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-pun membalas pelukan Seohyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya-kan.. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Seohyun-pun mengangguk mantap. "Ne, Haengbokkae"senyum Seohyun.

"Seo.."panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Ne?"sahut Seohyun.

"Angkat wajahmu"perintah Kyuhyun. "E-eh?"awalnya Seohyung bingung namun segera mungkin ia menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun, dan..

CUP.

Bibir Kyuhyun sukses bertautan dengan bibir Seohyun. Seohyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun-pun memeggang lembut kedua pipi Seohyun seakan tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya. Malam itu-pun kisah cinta manis antara Seohyun dan Kyuhyun mengawali perjalanannya.

.

_Just by having you at my side, I always had courage  
>I want to be together with you forever<br>I want to tell you how I feel_

"_Saranghae"_

**.**

**~KyuSeo~**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N : Yeay~ akhirya jadi juga FF Super Generation yang pertama, eu kyang kyang! XD**

**Saya bikin ini hanya dalam beberapa jam, tanpa ide yang belum mantap juga jadi maaf klo hasilnya gak memuaskan. Tapi saya masih gak percaya ini selesai, padahal baru kepikiran kemarin, haha. Mudah-mudahan FF yang lain juga bisa selesai deh. Amiin.**

**Maaf klo ONE SHOOTnya kepanjangan & juga cerita atau judul yang sangat tidak nyambung. Oh Iya saya bukan SONE & Elf akut, jadi Maaf klo gak sesuai fakta, namanya juga fiksi ^^ *didamprat readers**

**Mind To Review? Thanks ^^b**


End file.
